


Oh How I Would Love to Join Her In The Sky!

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armor Swap, Clothing swap, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Love, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Mercy fantasizes being along Pharah's side, flying with her, healing her, attacking their enemies. It all changed when that beautiful hand outstretches to her, a smile on her face.





	1. Mercy and Pharah In The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this done and it's really early. I can't sleep. Also Pharmercy smut. I'm done now!

"Justice rains from above!" was called out into the air, the air high above them. ' _Oh how she is so beautiful and graceful. I wish I could join her._ '

Pharah flew down from above, finishing her ultimate and landed by Mercy, who snapped out of it and healed her. "Thank you," Pharah said, smiling at her before flying into the air. "Come join me, my angel." Mercy blushed and flew into the air, holding Pharah's hand.

Mercy smiled at her, healing her as they flew. "Hopefully we can go home and rest after this," Pharah said.

"I hope so," Mercy said, still holding her hand.

The match ended. Pharah and Mercy dropped to the ground, picking Mercy in Pharah's arms, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

The door opened in Pharah and Mercy's apartment. Pharah and Mercy walked in together, very tired.

Pharah started stripping the blue armor off her body, revealing a grey tank top and blue shorts. She looked behind her and found Mercy with a yellow tank top and white shorts.

"I feel like I should've stayed in the armor . . . you were going to take it off of me anyways." Pharah smirked at Mercy's awkwardness. Pharah moved in to kiss her, pulling her close. Mercy hugged her closely, returning the kiss. Mercy was suddenly picked up by Pharah and put her on the bed.

"Pharah, can I get my stick?" Mercy moaned. Pharah put her down, waiting patiently like the soldier she was. Mercy grabbed her healing stick and came back. Pharah realized what she was doing and put her hand to her face.

"No, not this again, doctor," Pharah said.

"Why not?" Mercy asked, smirking. She was holding her healing stick confidently. "I want to be in control."

"The last time you were 'in control' you were sent to the hospital," Pharah argued.

"I didn't need to be, but orgasms are something that can't be healed. Besides, you were probably healing me wrong." Mercy was still smirking at her.

Pharah rolled her eyes, knowing this argument was not worth it. "Let's just fuck,"

"With pleasure," Mercy smirked and wrapped her arms around Pharah, who put her back on the bed. Mercy wrapped her legs around Pharah, still holding her stick. "Dear, you can undress," Mercy smirked at her. Pharah took off her shirt, revealing the stunning abs underneath. Mercy touched her chest and smiled. "You are so strong, your majesty."

Pharah grabbed Mercy's tank top and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the ground. Mercy had to shift the stick from one hand to the other as her tank top was removed from her body. Pharah buried her face into Mercy's breast, hugging her tightly. Mercy took the advantage to pull down Pharah's blue shorts with a bit of effort. Pharah had noticed this and looked down, shaking her head. She moved away and pulled them down herself. Mercy smiled at her beautiful frame of brown skin and beautiful short black hair with the golden beads. Pharah advanced on her, pulling down Mercy's yellow shorts. Mercy was not expecting Pharah to go one further and go into Mercy's panties, putting a finger into her.

Mercy moaned, not expecting such a bold move so quickly. Pharah picked her up in her arms, using the hand with the finger inside of Mercy to support her bottom while putting her other hand on her back. Mercy planted kisses around Pharah's neck as they walked to the wall, pinning her against the surface. "Shouldn't we go to the bed, love?" Mercy asked her.

"I want to grind on you and I wanted a hard surface," Pharah moaned. Mercy rolled her eyes, smirking at her stick. "Oh no."

"Oh yes! If you are going to grind, I will give you a speed stream." Mercy giggled at this and Pharah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But we are going naked first." Pharah slipped off her bra and panties, throwing them down. "Now you."

Mercy rolls her eyes and slipped off her bra and panties, throwing them on top of Pharah's. Now fully naked, Pharah, still having a finger inside Mercy, starts to pump and grind her hips against Mercy, who started moaning.

With the stick in hand, Mercy started the speed stream, making Pharah go faster. "Oh Mercy!" Pharah moaned. Mercy smirked and kept the stream flowing, Pharah going very fast, grinding against her.

"Bed! Bed, please!" Mercy moaned, stopping the stream. Pharah moved her to the bed, starting the grinding on Mercy again, starting the steam again, making Pharah go faster.

The constant grinding went on for a couple of minutes until they are both exhausted, holding each other close, laying kisses on each other's neck.

With a great sigh, they both laid down in bed, panting.

"Oh, Ana is going to kill me," Mercy said, looking away.

"Angela, relax. She approved you, and has continued to love you. And I love you." Pharah smiled at her. Mercy smiled back.

"Fareeha, you are beautiful," Angela said.

"So are you, Angela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to say that back when I wrote this, I thought that Mercy's 'speed' was a speed boost like Lucio's, but it turned out to be a strength boost. Regardless, this is kinda my own head canon that she has another setting for speed boosting people.  
> Also, if you'd like to see the video I made regarding this ship, see this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBq8QFujkwM


	2. Pharah in Mercy Armor and Mercy in Pharah Armor

Morning came through the window, shining golden on Pharah and Mercy's naked skin. Pharah was the first one awake. She stood up and started towards the bathroom. She shut the door, went over to the shower and started the water, waiting for it to warm. She had hated the cold showers of being on base, and grew to appreciate the warm water. As she scrubbed herself with the soft soap, her hair having suds in the dark strands. She thought with a smile on her face.  _'I wonder what Angela's armor fells like. Probably very comfortable.'_

Once she rinsed her whole body. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Quickly drying off and putting on her tank top and shorts, Pharah smiled to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, going over to Angela's armor, mentally sizing up herself to see if it would fit her frame.  _'It is worth a shot to see if it fits. I will stop it if stops fitting as it should.'_

She took the armor from the stand and slowly put it on, surprised how much it did fit her. Before she knew it, the full armor was on her body. Pharah admired herself in the mirror, smiling to herself. There was giggling behind her as Mercy had woke up and was trying to hide her giggling from Fareeha when she turned around, who were blushing brighter.

"Why, you look lovely in that armor. Maybe you can be the support and I can have a drink for once," Angela said from her point on the bed.

Fareeha snorted and grabbed Angela into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
